Lanispl
by TrunksLoneWarrioranimelove
Summary: Danny is stricken with amnesia and ends up on Lelouch's spaceship. AU extremely so-with many crack/OOC characters. In the style of Outlaw Star, we bring you the crew of the Uchuu no Tsume! New chapter coming soon, expect edits. Cujo is with him as well as Ember.
1. Chapter 1 Cujo

**Hi! This is a brand-new story called LANISPL. It is a weird, but funny crossover with Code Geass and Danny Phantom. Code Geass's universe is an AU one, set in a space world. Oh, and BTW, for Suzaku lovers, Suzaku will not be in this parody at all. Absolutely not. Never!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Uchuu no Tsume and the Ghost Dog, Cujo.**

"Where...where am I?" Eight year-old Danny Fenton wondered as he awoke in his bed.

He glanced around, and when he saw where he was, he nearly had a heart attack. Okay, he didn't, but he wished he'd had one at that moment.

"SPACE?" he shouted in complete disbelief.

He rushed around, only to bump into a green dog.

Wait, a green dog? Why was it glowing? Did it possibly swallow some radiation?

Danny was now convinced that this was a dream.

Suddenly, the dog awoke, and grew to ten times its size.

"HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY SLEEP, IN THE GHOST ZONE? YOU KNEW THAT I, CUJO, CALL THIS LAIR MY HOME, YET YOU DARE TRESPASS, HUMAN SCUM!" It barked, scaring poor Danny.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone! I'll just go home!" he said.

"There's no mercy from me!" he shouted, swiping at Danny with his claws, but suddenly, his claw slipped right through.

"Huh?" The dog said. _This brat is a ghost?_

POOF!

Suddenly, the big dog was gone, and in its place was the same dog from earlier, his red eyes glowing with delight. "Hello there, fellow ghost! My name is Cujo. "

Danny blinked, then said, "Are you bipolar?"

"Yep, you couth say that. How'd you end up out here, kid?" Cujo asked, speaking in a lisp.

"Why do you sound like you have something in your mouth?" Danny asked.

"Oh, it's just how my character is. You are a ghost, aren't you, child?' Cujo asked, shrugging the insult off.

"I'm no ghost, I'm human!" Danny said, like that tone that the people in the PMD fanfics always say before they find out they've changed.

"Take this," Cujo fired a ray at Danny, but he ducked and said, "Why did you fire at me?"

"I _didn't_ aim at you. It's a ghostly mirror, now look," Cujo said, clearly frustrated at how this was going.

"AAHHHH!" Danny screamed. "Am I dead or something?"

"Not all ghosts are actually dead. Some are in the middle of living and dying." Cujo pointed out.

"Well, that's impossible. You're either alive or you're dead," Danny said.

"Huh? You look familiar, kid. Would your name be... Danny?" Cujo said.

"Huh?" Danny said.

"Danny Fenton? Is that your name?" Cujo asked.

"Danny...?" he said, confused.

"Yes, that's your name, isn't it?" Cujo asked, again.

"Is that my name? Because it doesn't sound like my name." Danny said.

"It _is_ so, you dunce. You remember someone named Ember?" Cujo asked.

"No."

"You remember someone named Sam?" he asked.

"No.."

"You remember someone named Tucker?" he asked yet again.

"No..."

"You remember your parents? Or where you live?" he said.

"No..." he trailed off.

"Do you remember the Ghost Zone? Or me?" Cujo asked.

"No. Why can't I remember anything?" Danny asked.

"Amnesia. It might be permanent, or it might be temporary. You might regain your memories in time. And, by the way... do you have any peanut butter cookies?" Cujo asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danny asked, shocked at how quickly he had changed the subject for no reason.

"Oh, nothing." Cujo said dismissively.

"I think my name could be... Phantom." Danny said.

"That's stupid. It's obvious to anyone that you're a ghost." Cujo pointed out.

"No, it makes sense. Because, in my mind, I'm like a shadow of my past." Danny-er Phantom, said.

"All right, then. So, Phantom, do you know how we can get out of here?" Cujo said, pointing to the vast, cold realms of space where they were currently drifting. "Because if we don't get out of here soon, we will die."

"No," Phantom said. "Wait... I see lights up ahead!" he said.

"Indeed, there are lights. They could belong to a spaceship." Cujo said.

"A spaceship?" Phantom said.

"Yes. It's coming to us now. If they're hostile, I'll hold them hostage." Cujo said.

"Don't say things like that!" Phantom said.

Then, the spaceship came to a complete halt in front of them. Phantom studied it.

* * *

It was jet-black, with gold-tipped edges, and had strange black symbols in the shape of a crane. The most prominent thing about it, though, were the three long, red slashes on the front of it.

Suddenly, a light came on in the ship, and a mini escalator appeared, and a figure came down the stairs. A redheaded man with blue eyes studied them and then said, "What brings you to the Uchuu no Tsume?"

"The ukulele no tsunami?" Phantom said.

"No, it's the _Uchuu no Tsume_, or in other words, the Space Claw. I'm Naoto Kozuki, and what are you doing out here, kid? Did your ship wreck? If that's so, then I can take you to your parents." Naoto said.

"No, my parents are dead. I'm a ghost." Phantom admitted.

"Well, that would explain why you're floating. But, you'll have to convince my captain of that. He's a skeptic. And, is that your dog?" Naoto asked, pointing to Cujo.

"Yes, and my name is Cujo." Cujo said.

"You _talk_?" Naoto said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I talk. Haven't people realized that by now?" Cujo said, annoyed.

Naoto said, "Nice hallucinations, but come with me, I'll take you aboard."

As they went aboard, they saw another redhead, but this one was a girl who appeared to be Naoto's younger sister. "Niisan, are these new recruits?" she asked.

"Yes. If the captain approves of them, that is." he said.

"Who is she?" Phantom asked.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Kallen Kozuki." Naoto said. "Kallen, these two are Cujo and Phantom."

"Cool! I'll show you around!" she said.

Phantom saw a girl in a wheelchair. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Nunnally. She's the captain's sister." Kallen remarked.

"The captain must be awfully young, then." Phantom remarked.

"You'll see when you get there. And, those two are Ohgi and Tamaki. Just ignore them, they're background characters who don't desharve a shart in raw rot." she said, sucking on a popsicle.

"Where'd you get that popsicle?" Phantom asked.

"He gave it to me." Kallen remarked, pointing to a boy of around ten with dark hair and amethyst eyes, who sat at a table playing chess.

"Who is he?" The dark-haired boy asked. "Is he a new recruit?"

"I'm Phantom. Who are you, the captain's son?" Phantom asked.

A vein mark appeared on the boy's head. "I _am_ the captain! Lelouch Lamperouge is my name." he said.

Phantom stared. "Okay..." he trailed off.

"Alright, you wanna join?" Lelouch said, startling Phantom.

"Sure." Phantom said.

**End of chapter 1! Read and Review.**

**Did you know that I can, and will send Cujo after you if you don't send a review or an alert? Stop lurking, and review!**

**Cujo:YOU HEARD THE AUTHOR! REVIEW, FOR HER SAKE!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Night

**Here's the second chapter, people!**

Chapter 2 First Night

Phantom tossed and turned in the bed, but it was no use. He kept turning intangible and falling out of the bed, and he had bruised his nose 3 times! 3 times is going to hurt a lot! "At least I don't fall _through _the spaceship." he remarked, frowning and lying back down on the bed. _What this ship needs is an anti-intangible bed, then I won't fall through it! _

It was hard enough losing his memory, and winding up as a ghost, now he was on a rickety spaceship that was hard to get used to. _I mean, you're floating, and you can't eat- _

"Wait. We already have artificial air and gravity. Duh."

Cujo stirred, opening an eye. "Phantom, what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep. Save your angsting for later." he muttered.

"Cujo, I can't sleep. And worst of all, I have no memory of who I am, and I'm a ghost who wasn't supposed to die early!" he said,

"Well, I was once an ordinary dog. Now, I'm a cute ghost dog who-"

"Is bipolar, and a total pain in the neck." Phantom finished.

Cujo turned big. "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" He growled.

Phantom said, "Okay, okay! Shut up! People are trying to sleep aboard this ship!"

"So, could I become a human again?" Phantom annoyingly said.

Meanwhile, a certain emo prince was awoken by the loud growl, and wandered out of bed. He was the captain, and he still didn't know the way to the bathroom at night! Anyway, he heard Phantom talking, and peered in.

The bipolar mutt was telling him something about not being human anymore, and Phantom was shaking his head, telling him he could. _What the he-double toothpicks does he mean? Is he evil or something? Damn Britannians! I should've dumped him off a few hours ago! _

Suddenly, he heard a whirring noise. He looked around, and saw a wheelchair moving behind him. _Oh, crap! I hope I didn't wake her up! I hope she didn't see me! __**(A/N: Nunnally can still see in this fic.) **_

Nunnally said, "Big brother, what are you doing out of bed so late? I see you trying to hide!"

Lelouch came out reluctantly. "Hi, Nunnally. I was trying to go to the bathroom. Why are you snooping around, anyway?"

"NO! I JUST CAME TO CHECK ON YOU BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T IN BED!" She screamed, which was very unlike Nunnally. "Why are you spying on Phantom, anyway?" She said, her anger more contained now.

"I'm not. Go back to bed, Nunnally." he said quietly.

"No." Nunnally said, then she reached up and removed her face, which was a mask, which revealed Kallen underneath.

"What do you think you're doing, "Captain?" Kallen asled angrily.

Lelouch gulped. Kallen was not nice when she was pissed off. "I don't know him yet! He could be a spy!"

"Oh, you scum! Lelouch, you are such a jerk! He isn't a spy. Quit intruding on his privacy and go to bed." Kallen challenged.

"I'll be heading to bed now." Lelouch said.

Suddenly, Phantom opened the door. "What's going on?"

"This filthy...man was trying to intrude on you!" Kallen said.

Phantom said, "Oh."

Lelouch struggled against Kallen's grip, and said, "At least I'm not a hairy monkey girl!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

5 hours later, at breakfast, Lelouch was holding an ice pack to his cheek, which was red and swollen from Kallen hitting him three times.

"I think he looks better with that ice pack on." Ohgi teased.

Out of nowhere, a paintball came flying at Ohgi, leaving his face covered in paint and oranges. "Thanks a lot." Ohgi mumbled.

Nunnally glanced around. "Why is everyone glaring at each other? Can't we all just get along?"

"NO!" Kallen, Lelouch, and Ohgi screamed.

Cujo sighed, and tried to focus on eating his dog food, which was green. "Will they ever stop, patona?"

Phantom shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't think so."

Naoto said, "Kallen, I guess I'll have to take away your Care Bears."

Kallen gasped. "How dare you, Niisan? Gomen ne, Lelouch-san."

Lelouch was holding the ice pack on the wrong side of his face, and mumbled, "Rat har wou kaying, Rallen?"

Kallen smirked, and said, "What are YOU saying, Scooby-doo?"

Lelouch pulled the ice-pack away and said, "I said, what are you saying? I don't understand Japanese."

Kallen glared. "You filthy man!"

Naoto held up a board game. "Why don't we play Battle Ship?"

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I was only trying to lighten the mood!"

"Well, your kind of humor isn't appreciated here." Lelouch said coldly.

Phantom sighed, "This is going to be one heck of a day, eh, Cujo?"

Cujo nodded.

Meanwhile, in the Britannian Spaceship Empire

"Where are Lelouch and Nunnally? I want to see them!" Euphie cried, tears forming in the nine-year old's eyes.

Cornelia sighed. "Euphemia, be quiet! I'm trying to declare war on Clovis!"

Clovis sighed. "Darn! You made me lose my focus, Carline!" He said, glancing at the chessboard.

The aforementioned redhead glared at him. "Shut up, pretty boy! It's not my fault! You were the one trying to annoy Schneizel, and you lost your focus!"

"Yeah, Clovis-niisan." Euphie said. She smiled at Carline.

"Don't worry, Euphie. We'll find them." Carline said.

Guinevere passed out then and there at the mention of the emo prince.

Carline stared. "You want me to wake her up?"

Euphie shook her head, "Don't bother."

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone

"Danny! Why did he leave?" Ember yelled.

Skulker put his hands over his ears. "Shut up, brat! If I find that human, I'll skin him alive and put his pel-"

The studio audience said, "EWWWWWWWW!"

Skulker glared. "Shut up, audience."

The blue haired girl said, "I wonder where he is?"

Skulker said, "Who knows?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

**Hey, people! I have to update this story as well! **

**Lanispl Chapter 3 Lelouch Kidnapped, part 1**

Phantom was currently dreaming about people he thought seemed familiar, but he **somehow **couldn't remember their names or how they looked.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

He sat up on his bed, then slipped through the bed again. He rubbed his messy white hair and muttered, "Damn. Why the hell haven't they made it an anti-intangible bed?"

Cujo said, "Because you didn't tell Lelouch."

Phantom said, "Oh." Like that wasn't obvious. "I'll be going to sleep now."

"All right." Cujo said.

"Good morning, everyone!" Phantom chirped cheerfully.

Nobody smiled.

Lelouch took out a paintball gun and fired another round of paintballs, which hit everyone except Cujo and Phantom, who turned intangible.

Phantom stared, wide-eyed. "What's the silence about?"

Naoto confessed. "They kept us up all night with their yelling." He said, referring to Lelouch and Kallen.

Kallen said, "It's not my fault. Lelouch wouldn't let me have my space gun."

Lelouch said, "It's her fault. She started it."

Kallen glared. "Well, I'm not the one who's a filthy man!"

Lelouch said, "Well, it's my fault, for being a jerk..."

He then flung a paintball at Kallen, and hit her directly in the face.

"You...JERK!" She screamed.

Nunnally said, "I have something to announce. No more disagreements."

Phantom said, "What if I were to disagree?"

Nunnally was silent.

Lelouch said, "Phantom, are you not human?"

Phantom flinched. "Yes. What took you so long to figure out?"

"I thought he was an albino." Kallen stated.

"I knew he was a ghost. He told me. Besides, it's quite obvious." Naoto stated.

"Look at him! He's a freak! He doesn't eat much, he goes through his bed, and he goes through things.. The odd thing is, when I saw him in the shower, his hair was black. After that, it became white again."

Phantom turned red. "You were watching me? Do you swing that way?"

"No." Lelouch said. "At least I'm not the one who is a freak."

"Well, I'm not the one with purple eyes! Grape eyes! Grape eyes!" Phantom taunted.

"Freak!"

BAM!

Lelouch fell to the ground, a bruise forming on his jaw.

Phantom said quietly, "What did you say?"

Lelouch got back up, and rubbed his bleeding jaw. "I said, you're a fre...Never mind! Where is my bowl of Cheezits?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Kizuna

**Here's the next chappie of Lanispl!**

Chapter 4 Kizuna

_Seven years later..._

"Ha! Phantom, your skills with a lightsaber are still shabby!" Lelouch laughed, swinging the blade at a 15 year old Phantom, who turned intangible and dodged.

Lelouch glared at him. "No fair. You cheated."

Phantom smirked. "You know you're going to lose against me, so why even bother."

A vein mark pulsed on the former prince's forehead. "You little asshole! This time, I'm going to beat you once and for all!" Lelouch then picked up his lightsaber and charged at Phantom.

Phantom just swiped Lelouch's sword out of his hands, then smacked Lelouch on the head with it.

"What-"

Lelouch then passed out on the floor.

Phantom sweatdropped at seeing how the normally calm space captain could get so childish when he did a swordfight match with him. Lelouch was just too thin to win.

Physically, at least.

Mentally, though, Phantom knew he was no match for Lelouch. He'd tried numerous times to beat him at chess, but every time, Lelouch would win. Except once.

**Flashback**

**"I'm going to win, baka!" Lelouch laughed, the 12-year old flashing a demonic grin at the soon-to-be loser.**

**"Damn it! How do I beat you?" The 10-year old halfa thought angrily. **

**Suddenly, Nunnally came wheeling up to the table. "Would you like to know how to beat Lelouch?"**

**Phantom nodded desperately. Any kind of blackmail could work. **

**Nunnally turned to face Lelouch, and out of nowhere, a spider came crawling out of her hand and quickly hid itself amongst Lelouch's chess pieces. When he reached for one, he picked up the spider.**

**"!" Lelouch screamed the girliest scream Phantom had ever heard, and fled from the table, trying to find something to kill the spider with. Meanwhile, Phantom had taken Lelouch's king. **

_Though that was kind of dishonest. _

Anyway, Nunnally came wheeling in, and when she saw Lelouch, she started to laugh. "Did big brother get beaten by Phantom again?"

Lelouch said nothing.

Kallen then proceeded to kick the former prince in the head.

Phantom flinched.


	5. Chapter 5 Randomness

_Yes, there are pinkettes in this chapter. No, Euphemia is not in this chapter, unfortunately!_

Chapter 5 The island of pinkettes

Lelouch slowly opened his amethyst eyes, and flung himself upward, which then caused him to cry out in pain like a little girl, and fall onto the bed. "DAMMIT!"

"Lelouch, you shouldn't move! You're hurt!" Nunnally squeaked.

Lelouch looked over at his sister. "Nunnally, why does my chest hurt?"

Nunnally flinched. "Oh, because we kinda had to drag you down a few flights of-oh, you fell down the stairs when you passed out. But, Lelouch, I was able to help you. Please, say it's good."

Lelouch stared at her, then said one word: "No."

"SAY IT'S GOOD!" Nunnally screamed.

Lelouch said nothing.

"SAY IT! SAY IT!" Nunnally screamed again.

"Okay, okay, it's good!" Lelouch said, panicking.

"Yay! Let me put more ac-I mean, medicine on your chest." Nunnally remarked, reaching for a bottle which didn't _look _like medicine...

**I've gotta get out of here...**

Lelouch dragged himself out of bed, and ran out of the room.

"Wait, Lelouch!" Nunnally cried.

She then chased after him.

"See you later." Lelouch remarked, taking off down the stairs.

Nunnally stared after him, then cried, "Damn you! How the hell am I going to be able to put the stuff Kallen told me to put on him now..."

Divider

Lelouch ran down the spaceship as fast as he could, while panting all the way.

Naoto saw him, and sweatdropped. "All right, where were we?" He mentioned, turning his attention back to the pool table that was in front of him. He quickly stole some of Kallen's balls.

"Hey! How dare you do that, you filthy man! It's about time I get my revenge!" Kallen cried in anger, hurling a ball straight at Naoto, which hit him right in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear oniisan, I didn't mean to do that..." Kallen said, patting him lovingly.

"And they say I'm bipolar..." Cujo muttered, watching the two of them with a look of distaste on his face.

Instantly, Kallen whipped around to face Cujo. "What did you say?"

"Kallen." A calm voice said.

"WHAT!" Kallen snapped.

"I'd rather eat my pizza in peace. I don't want to hear your idiotic rants about men." C.C. uttered tonelessly.

"C.C., why can't there be only women?" Kallen asked.

"How would we reproduce?" C.C. remarked.

Kallen was too stunned to speak.

"Think about that before you go spouting your mouth off." C.C. said, turning back to her pizza.

Kallen fumed for a few seconds, but said nothing more, and then her eyes widened.

"Something smells...delicious. What is that smell?" Kallen said.

Kallen got up and started to follow the scent of the heavenly aroma in a daze.

C.C. just sweatdropped.

Then, she finally saw it. Sitting up on a shelf was a can that was marked with the words "Ghost Dog Food: Beef."

Unfortunately, she didn't read the first part of the sign.

"Beef! Time to chow down!" Kallen cried, grabbing the can, and attempting to open it.

There was a footfall behind her, and she turned around to see Cujo standing there.

"Hi, you filthy mutt."

"Give me my thood, thoolish girl." Cujo uttered, mispronouncing his words.

"What did you say?" Kallen asked, bewildered.

Cujo grew ten feet tall. "I SAID, GIVE ME MY FOOD, YOU FOOLISH GIRL! HUMAN SCUM!"

With that said, Cujo jumped straight at Kallen, fangs bared.

Kallen dropped the can, and fled, Cujo stomping after her.

The whole ship shook under him as he ran.

As Kallen ran down a hallway, Phantom suddenly jumped out from a corner and leapt in front of her.  
"Hey, Cujo, calm down!"

Cujo turned small. "Patona! She was trying to steal my thood."

"Take your food? Kallen, can't you read?" Phantom chided, taking the crushed can out of Cujo's filthy mouth, and showing it to her.

"Oh."

Then, a familiar teen came racing in the room.

His amethyst eyes locked onto Phantom's emerald eyes. "Phantom..."

But before he could start yelling, there was a huge crash.

That was the last thing Phantom saw before he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6 Cujo's cult, part 1

**Here is the next chappie!**

Lanispl Chapter 6 Cujo's Cult

Cujo slowly, no wait, shot his red eyes open quickly. If his master was not around, or **not** going to the bathroom, or **not ** getting a midnight snack, his mind would go into overdrive. And go into overdrive, it would have, were it not for the sight of pinkettes.

Girls.

"Welcome, red-eyed one. Were you sent by our creator, the Green one?" One asked, in a foreign accent that Cujo had never heard before.

"What green one?" Cujo asked, thinking they were referring to him.

"The one who creates everything in this world, Kanapia, of course." Another girl, with pink hair and green eyes uttered.

"I'm not." **Matte. Think of all the opportunities I'd have! Being worshipped as a god! Plus, I'd get all the pounds of meat they have!**

"Yes. I'm a god, the great Cujo. FEAR ME!" Cujo cried, changing his size abruptly, causing many girls in the room to scream.

"We revere and worship you, master Cujo. Since you are not a man, we must all bow down to your greatness!" The green-eyed pinkette remarked.

"What are your names?" Cujo asked, inwardly wondering why men were so important here.

"I'm Luna. This is Kazi." Luna said, then beckoned to the blue-eyed girl who also smiled politely at him.

Cujo smirked. Oh, was he going to enjoy this...

"Urghh...terrible headache. Damn spaceship." Phantom muttered, turning over and rubbing his snow-white locks.

_I must have suffered some bruises, too. _

He sat up slowly, and nearly floated away. "Damn it!" He cursed, trying to get his feet back, because he was so used to the gravity aboard the Uchuu no Tsume, he was not used to being without it.

As he stood up, his eyes widened upon seeing where he was, or more specifically, where he _wasn't. _ The scenery around him was vibrant and dazzling, no, not like the time when Lelouch designed a specific area of the spaceship to only disco and painted it all shades of weird and unidentified colors. There was a waterfall close by, he could faintly hear it.

The halfa gazed around. "Lelouch? Nunnally? Cujo? Ember? C.C.?" He called, but no one responded.

"Kallen? Naoto?" He asked, getting up, and somehow stepped on some weird sort of ball he hadn't noticed earlier. He suddenly felt sleepy, and those were his last thoughts as his mind again drifted into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile...

The next thing Phantom saw when he woke up was, he was tied up, or at least, someone had TRIED to tie him up. Due to his awesome intangibility, he hadn't been affected, but he wasn't an entire Marty-Stu yet. He had suffered...a sprained arm. That is what made him different, and that is what the author says is different, so it is!

He heard some weird noises, like some kind of old-fashioned tribal music. He also heard some people yapping away on...space phones. _Funny how even though they're only a few light years away, they feel the need to use space phones. _

His gaze drifted to some strange girls glaring at him, for some reason. "So, you're awake now." One of the girls said scornfully, wearing a green glittering ring.

Phantom swallowed, wondering who on earth these people were. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Lunatia." The voice, which was obviously female, chirped, suddenly having a change in personality.

"Is he contagious, Luna?" Another girl asked, who also had pink hair.

"No, Kazi. He's still a boy, but those other men are." she said.

"Wait, men? Did these men happen to have red hair? Or black hair, with purple eyes?" Phantom asked, pleadingly.

"Yes. They're currently being held hostage...for being unauthorized...men." Kazi stated.

"What's wrong with being a man?" Phantom asked.

"Nothing. Why are you on our planet? Do you intend to harm the great Green One's followers?" Lunatia asked.

_Great Green one? Could it be..._

"I-I crashed my spaceship. The men you speak of are my crew mates. Were there girls? One with red hair, another with green hair, and another with blue hair?" Phantom inquired.

"Are you cosplayers?" Kazi asked randomly.

"No. I'm Phantom, a space pirate."

"Listen to him, he's trustworthy." A familiar voice echoed, a person stepping out of the shadows to reveal Kallen, munching on...crackers.

"Aren't you going to help Lelouch and Naoto?" He asked in shock.

"Nope, they deserve it." Kallen said dismissively, crunching a chip rather loudly.

"NO, WE DON'T, KALLEN! LET ME GO THIS SECOND!" Lelouch screamed from a dungeon somewhere.

"SHUT UP, MAN! DO YOU WISH TO HAVE NO PAINTBALLS?" Ember screeched, apparently the warden now.

"LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA ORDERS YOU...LET ME GO!" Lelouch cried, and after a few seconds, he stepped out.

"Why did we go here? And where is Phantom-oh, phantom. Where's Cujo?" Lelouch uttered.

"Dunno." Phantom shrugged.

"Cujo? You know the great Cujo, the maker of us? He arrived from a spaceship, and he can change size!" Kazi said reverently.

"Cujo isn't a god. He's just a ghost dog." Phantom explained.


	7. Chapter 7 Cujo's cult, part 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm updating this again! This won't be constant, though. **

Chapter 7 Cujo's cult, part 2

"You believe he is not a god? Then, you must be a heretic!" Kazi said furiously.

She turned to a girl next to her. "Put him in jail!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The other girl said, and proceeded to grab Phantom.

"Hold on. I wish to have a word with Phantom." Cujo boomed, from his throne.

Phantom gulped nervously, and approached Cujo's throne in anxiety. As he did so, he could see Cujo up close. He was wearing a red and yellow crown on his head that shone like the setting sun, and a fancy collar that had glitter on it...and he looked girly.

Yep, that's what royalty does, er pardon me, _Clamp does_ to men. Makes them look like girls. Just ask Lelouch.

Also, Phantom didn't notice one detail about Cujo that Lelouch did: his eyes were glowing a soft blue. It almost reminded him of...

**Geass? It can't be. C.C. never visited this place. **

Not that she would want to, of course. This planet didn't have pizza. And any place without pizza was hell for C.C., because she was addicted to the stuff.

"Phantom." He called, but Kazi looked his way.

"Are you sticking up for him?" She asked menacingly. He also noticed something else. Kazi and Luna's eyes were also glowing. There was also a strange blue necklace they were wearing that had the exact same color...

He shook his head.

At seeing this act of betrayal, Phantom fired a ghost ray at Lelouch, which hit him...hard. He went flying, but Kallen caught him.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. I'll protect you." She said, softly.

Did Kallen just admit her feelings for him? "Pardon?" He asked.

"I'll protect you, because you men can't do it yourselves." She whispered scornfully.

He figured there had been an insult behind that compliment. It was unlikely for her to actually say something nice about him.

"Why do you doubt my godhood?" Cujo said, an eerie smirk on his face that was out of place on his weird, green-eyed, freaky face.

_Cujo glares at author. _

Cujo smiled a sinister smile. "Because I can."

"Hold on! Everyone move!" Lelouch demanded.

No one moved.

His geass activated, but he decided against using it, and it disappeared. "Phantom! Grab that necklace of Cujo's!" He yelled.

"What?"

Phantom flew over to where Lelouch was and looked at him curiously.

"Listen, whenever we got on this island, I noticed something off about this place. The water was full of glowing, blue things. I didn't touch them because I thought they were parasites. I was right. Cujo is being controlled by one, and so are many of these girls!" Lelouch whispered.

Phantom gaped. "Interesting. So, what are we going to do?"

"Let's provoke him." Lelouch suggested.

"Hey, green-eyed freak!" He shouted, causing Cujo to glance his way. "Don't move." He ordered, his geass going into Cujo's eyes.

Cujo froze and Phantom seized this opportunity to climb onto his back and yank the collar off of him.

Cujo shrunk to his normal size, and his eyes lost their blue glow. "What happened, patona?" He asked.

"Nothing. C.C., get Ember's collar off." He ordered.

C.C. didn't budge.

"I'll get you pizza. Ten." Lelouch said calmly.

"Fine. But you had better keep your word, Lelouch." She replied dully.

She touched Ember, causing her to fall unconscious. She then pulled the necklace off of Ember.

"We will go to any lengths to protect our leader!" Lunatia and Kazi exclaimed, and they charged at the six of them.

A few other girls followed their lead.

Kallen beat up Lunatia, but she came right back up. "What are these things, or these people?"

"They're possessed. But, who could do this?" She said quietly.

Phantom attacked Luna, and pulled her necklace off too.

Euphemia had just finished making a bouquet of beautiful roses to give to her brother Clovis, who was very girly.

We already used that joke, but it's just quite funny.

She strode over to him proudly, but then their father came storming in the room.

"That damn boy and his mutt! He got rid of my spell!" He shouted. He turned to the man with purple hair and blue skin. "I thought you said this would work."

"I will be the one to take care of him, your majesty." The man said, his red eyes filled with deference.

"Very well. However, if you do not fulfill your duties, you will be evaporated."

"Yes, your majesty." The man said.

Charles started to laugh insanely. "How will you deal with this Lelouch?"

When everyone looked at him, he cleared his throat. "Oh, I was just talking about old times."

Euphemia didn't buy that.


	8. Chapter 8 Sandwich

**A/N:Hi, everyone! It's time I updated! **

**Chapter 8 Euphemia**

Kallen looked at the recipe list in her hand, then smiled. "Let's see, I think I need to add a little more ham, and onion to this sandwich, then I'll be nearly read-"

"Kallen?" A familiar voice asked, and Kallen looked up to see a familiar girl in a wheelchair looking at her.

"What is it, Nunnery?" Kallen asked.

"It's not Nunnery, it's Nunnally!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Whatever." Kallen said in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Nunnally looked at the bread, then the table, then at Kallen. "No. You're busy trying to get a midnight snack."

"It's four thirty, Nunnally! I'm making dinner, dammit! I'm making grilled cheese with tomatoes!" Kallen exclaimed.

Nunnally looked startled, then she started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed a loud generic laugh that most annoying anime Daphnes would say,

Kallen looked at her in complete bewilderment. "What is so funny?"

"Lelouch hates cheese!" Nunnally excalimed.

Kallen burst out laughing. "Of all the things conceivable, he hates cheese! What has the world come to?" She said, laughing again. "Don't tell Lelouch I'm making this dish, all right?"

Nunnally nodded and went out of the room.

Then, Phantom came in, holding a pot with something wriggling in it, trying to get free. "Hey, Kallen. Where should I put this space lizard?"

Kallen didn't even look up as she heated up the stove and put the pieces of bread onto the flames and started to cook them. "Put it over here...wait a space lizard? Where did you get that, Phantom?" She said in disbelief.

"What? I was just fishing on the planet Kanapia again, and this huge lizard bit the line, and I managed to catch it...but not without a huge fight." Phantom said, pointing to his arms, which had a little bit of bite marks on them.

"I thought you were immune to stuff like that, because you're a ghost!" Kallen said.

"Sometimes." Phantom said, not realizing he'd just contradicted himself.

"You can't get hurt, you stupid ghost! It's irrational! Wait a second-THE TOAST! PLEASE, MR. TOAST, DON'T BURN!" Kallen screamed, grabbing a fire hydrant and squirting it at the fire.

"That doesn't work." Phantom replied calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM! THE PLACE IS ON FIRE!" Kallen screamed.

Phantom said, "Why not unplug it?"

"Because now I can get electocuted!" Kallen screamed.

"So?" Phantom said, amazed at her stupidity. He reached over and pulled the plug on the fire. Some flames leapt onto his skin, but he turned intangible and they slipped through him, onto the floor, where Kallen dumped water onto them and put them out.

"You nearly got us killed!" Kallen screeched.

"By the way, you still have something cooking over there." Phantom said, taking the sandwich off of the stove.

"It's a grilled cheese sandwich. But don't tell Lelouch. He hates that." Kallen said evilly.

But fate hates Kallen, because Lelouch chose that moment to return into the room.

"What are you guys doing-Kallen?" Lelouch uttered, his eyes drifting from Kallen to Phantom to the sandwich. "Is that what I think it is?" He said, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes, Lelouch. It's cheese. Eat it." Nunnally said, coming back into the room.

"OMIGOD! CHEESE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO-"

"MMFF!" At that second, Nunnally shoved a bunch of cheese right into Lelouch's mouth, cutting him off.

He gagged and struggled to talk, but then he spat it right out onto the floor. "Bleah! Disgusting, utterly disgusting."

Kallen hit him in the face. "You have to eat this. I made it."

Lelouch blushed. "You?"

Kallen nodded fiercely. "Yes, I did. Eat it. Or else, say goodbye to your chessboard."

Lelouch gulped, but did as he was told. Just as he was about to eat the remainder of it, Cujo ran over and ate the rest of it.

"This is delicious!" He chirped, oblivious to the odd stares he was getting. "What?"

"You...little...flea-bitten...MONGREL!" Kallen screeched, picking up a pot and throwing it at Cujo, who simply turned intangible.

"Poor aim, Kallen. Try again." He said in a bored tone.

Kallen shrieked at the top of her lungs, and everyone else covered their ears.


	9. Chapter 9 Stop calling me Danny

It's been forever, hasn't it? However, I have decided to update this old, antediluvian story of mine!

Chapter 9 Forever is a long and stupid word

* * *

Phantom sighed upon watching his old friend, Lelouch, get chased around by Kallen. Unfortunately, he realized that this was a running gag, so he had nothing to do but watch it all unfold.

"Anyone have popcorn?" He asked, ignoring the shocked look Nunnally sent him.

"But, big brother's getting beaten up right now!" Nunnally pleaded, shooting him a puppy-dog look.

"So? It's not something I normally get to see! So, let's sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!" Phantom chirped as he thrust out a bowl of popcorn from seemingly nowhere and popped some into his mouth. He enjoyed the taste of popcorn, though for some reason, his tastebuds seemed to recall that he had once had popcorn when he was human...had he really been human once?

* * *

Snow-white brows furrowed as he tried to search his mind if there had ever been a time when he had been one. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew he had been human once. He just couldn't remember anything about his life as a human. Not that it mattered; he had grown up now with these nice memories and his past life didn't matter anymore. He had a home now on board the spaceship and everyone here was his family.

"What's wrong, Phantom?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering about my memories and whether or not I used to be human," He whispered, getting a sympathetic stare from Lelouch.

Ember had walked into the room then, and her eyes widened. "Oh, Danny...don't you remember a thing?"

"Who's Danny? My name is Phantom," Phantom insisted, frustrated over this bizarre girl. She not only had blue hair, an arrogant attitude and a horrible singing voice, she also treated him like he was someone else, much to his chagrin and annoyance.

"Yes, it is. I'm so sick of your memory loss and your attitude towards me! I don't care if you don't remember me, I remember you!" She stepped towards Phantom, and reached out to him, but he smacked her hand aside and ran out of the room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He snapped.

"What's wrong with him?" Lelouch asked in bewilderment. He had never seen quiet, mild-mannered Phantom snap like that before, and the thought of it scared him.

"Nothing at all." Ember said and she ran out to her room and sobbed herself to sleep, wondering why her friend was so amnesiac and cruel. When she had first gotten here, she had been shocked to find her old friend still alive and a ghost. The Danny she had known had been human, and not only that, he had lost all memories of her or his past. Why did it have to be this way? Why...?

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia frowned. Could Lelouch still be alive, even after all this time?


	10. Chapter 10 Family is right near you

**A/N:Danny is quite conflicted here, isn't he? I love his confusion surrounding his identity, it makes his plight all the more believable. All teens go through this at some point or another, but Danny is a half-ghost, half-human, or maybe just full-on ghost in this, who has no memories of his human life at all and longs to remember, but at the same time he's scared to lose what he has already. This series can be dramatic at times just as it can be comedic. Too bad there isn't a third button for genre, cause then I could make it Scifi, drama and comedy. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 Family is right next to you, Phantom**

Once again, he was hovering in darkness, hovering in between light and dark, between life and death, just as he always was. Always uncertain about what he was, or who he was, he drifted in front of a family. A boy with messy black hair whose face was obscured from his view drifted towards him.

"Don't you remember us?" It asked Phantom, looking at the white-haired ghost teen in front of him.

Phantom backed away in horror. "N-No, I'm not you."

"Yes, you are." The boy's face started to melt and then everyone in the picture started to melt in front of a horrified Phantom, who panicked and tried to run away.

"You can't escape your past, you can't, you can't," The phantoms chanted as they crumpled into nothing.

* * *

"Yes, I can!" Phantom cried out loud, and blasted them with an energy blast. Apparently, he had actually done it, because Cujo sat up in alarm and attacked Phantom in his sleep, waking the young halfa up. The blast was ricocheting on the walls of the ship, sizzling a bit and then fizzling out once Phantom commanded it to.

"Don't do that!" Cujo scolded, staring at the halfa angrily.

"Sorry," Phantom apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with his white gloved hand in annoyance.

"Patona, I can't believe you lost control of your powers like that! Have you no regard for anyone on this ship? You could have killed them!" Cujo chided, but there was a gentle look in his eyes now as he studied his partner. His green eyes had bags underneath them, and it was evident to the ghost dog that he hadn't been sleeping at all.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been sleeping very well." Danny confessed.

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened and Lelouch came in. "Are you all right, Phantom? I heard you screaming in your sleep and I was concerned."

Phantom averted his gaze away from him. "No...to be honest, I'm confused as to who I really am. I've been having nightmares about things I don't understand. I'm afraid of learning who I used to be."

"Brrr...it's freezing cold in here! How do you stand it, Phantom?" Lelouch cried out.

"You're forgetting that I'm dead, unlike you." Phantom stressed, evidently ticked off by his friend's mistake.

"Oh, sorry," Lelouch said, but still shivered. "Phantom...I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future...I'll always be by your side. I don't care about who you used to be in your past and you shouldn't care, either. I'm the same. I turned my back on my past and who I used to be."

"Lelouch...am I like a friend to you?" Phantom said.

"Yes...you're like the younger brother I never had. Let's calm down now, shall we?" He said.

Phantom ran a hand through his snow-white locks and gave him a reassuring smile. Somehow, just being by Lelouch's side...made him feel perfectly at ease.

But at the same time, he knew people were always pushing him around, especially Ember. "Why does that girl Ember always see me for someone I'm not?"

"Just ignore her," Lelouch said.

"I heard my name being mentioned," Ember said coldly, glaring at them. "Why is Danny insulting me?"

Phantom glared at her. "My name is Phantom...or Danny Phantom. But I go by Phantom. Remember it. I'm a ghost, and the vice-captain of this ship, before Lelouch. We're both buddies now. He's my older brother, so don't mess with him!" Danny said. The fifteen-year old halfa glared dangerously at Ember.

Ember scowled and backed away. "Fine, Danny...I hate the cold side of you now. Can't you just become the boy you once were?" She ran out crying.

"Don't worry about what she says," Lelouch said, smiling at him. "You're important to me, Phantom-otouto. That's little brother in Japanese. If you don't mind me...I'll be getting some Pringles now."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Phantom cried, glaring at the teen with angry green eyes.

Lelouch just laughed and ran out of the room. Phantom smiled a tiny smile.

'Thanks for cheering me up, Lelouch. Everyone aboard the Uchuu no Tsume is my family now. I couldn't ask for a better family than this.'

* * *

Little did they realize a new foe was headed their way...by the name of Aragon. He had an important mission to accomplish, which was to capture Lelouch.

He would not fail this mission, either.


End file.
